Race to the Finish
by adventuremaker16
Summary: part 5 of Tortured Artist's "Mystery of Snoozer" stories (with his permission, of course.) When old and new enemies unite to destroy the earth, Hamtaro, the Ham-hams, the hamans and a new friend must find the 4 cyber planet keys before they can awaken Bocca and destroys everything. Can this realy be the final battle, find out.


Race to the Finish. Chapter 1: Start your Destiny.

This idea is both mine and Tortured Artist, look him up, he makes masterpieces on this website, read them before this one or else you will get confused, enjoy.

Lone before the battle between Neanna and Bocka, there were the 4 guardians. These guardians protected the 4 Cyber Planet Keys, 4 powerful objects that when gathered in the Omega Lock, would bring a new age in the universe, the age of perfect harmony. These Robotic guardians hid the Keys on earth and went into stasis lock, only awaken when the true hero claims these keys in the hopes of peace in the universe.

Along with these guardians, their were the evil Animal force, 6 robots with grudges against the guardians, they can combine into Lio Kaiser, a being of pure chaos. They escaped the death zone and was living on the moons of Uranus. 20 years ago, The animal force's leader, Leozack, got a message from Bocka from the pits of hell. The message said "Leozack of the animal force. My name is Bocka, the ham-ham god, and I am also the ruler of hell, itself. I just found out that the 4 planetary guardians are residing on the planet Earth, along with The 4 Cyber Planet keys and my assistants, Glabrezu and Spat. they will help you find your earth modes and the Ham-hams and hamans that almost killed them while trying to free you 6 can free me, you can eliminate the 4 guardians with your bare hands. until we meet again, Animal force." Leozack looked back at his 5 troops, and said "Troops, were are moving out to Earth." the 2nd in command, Hellbat said "Why, sir?" Leozack replied with "The guardians are on that planet and if we help my old friend take over, we get to kill them." Drillhorn slammed his fist into the wall of the cave and shouted "THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR, LETS GET THEM!" everyone else shouted "RIGHT!"

20 years later:

A jumbo jet touched down in an airline in Japan. The passengers all unloaded into the airport and the last one to arrive is a teen, he looked to be around 16 years of age. He is wearing a cyan lenses glasses, a silver shirt with blue streaks in the sleeves with a blue, red and silver checkered pattern on the back of the shirt with the number 38 in the pattern. He is wearing a pair of jeans and black shoes. He also has brown hair with a strip of silver in it, and has green eyes. "Well, this is the right country" he said. He then went to get his luggage. He then looked around and saw a sign with his name on it. holding the sign was a girl about 14 years old. she had brown hair with clips in them and she had on a orange dress with red shoes. He walked up to her and said "I couldn't notice that you are holding a sign with my name on it, are you Laura?" The girl, now named Laura, said "Why yes, yes it is, i think your name is Spencer because you are spending the next 2 years with me for the foreign studies program." Spencer said as they were walking to the house "At least this is the right place. anyways, did you see those comets that happened about week ago." she answered "Yea, I did, they were called the Comets of Hope, it is a sign that means that everything is going to be OK." Spencer then had a sweat drop moment and said "how do you know about this?"

She quickly froze up in fear. 'if i tell him the real truth, he would tell my parents. Oh well, i better lie.' She replied "A news article on TV, what about you." Spencer also said this quickly "I found out on my 3DS internet." "you have a 3DS?" she asked. "I have the 3DS XL Pokemon Y edition with 5 games with me." he sort of boasted. Spencer than relised that in 13 days, it will be Christmas in the USA. He than asked "Whats your address so i can tell my parents to send me presents for Christmas and my Birthday?" She smiled and said "Of course, i will tell you at the house, which is about 5 minutes away."

When they arrived at the house, Spencer is greeted by Laura's family and her friends. Their was a sign that says "Welcome, Spencer" hanging on the wall. Their was chocolate cake and Transformers Masterpiece MP-19 Smokescreen with collectors coin next to the cake. Spencer was speechless about the welcome party and the masterpiece transformer. After the party, Laura invited all of her fiends, including Spencer to walk in the forest. Spencer said "Can i put my stuff in your room before we go?" "My home is your home, of course." Spencer took off into her room to set his things on her bed and he was looking Hamtaro in his cage, eating sunflower seeds. He then looked up, waved his paw and thought 'So this must be Spencer that Laura was talking about.' Spencer them waved back at the hamster in the cage and went downstairs.

Spencer then asked "Laura, you never mentioned you had a hamster?" She replied "His name is Hamtaro, and he is one of my friends."

30 minutes later

While walking through the forest, Spencer's glasses lens changed color from cyan to orange. With this change, he then stops and says "Hold up everyone, somethings wrong." Everyone else stopped in mid-step and Travis said "What'wrong, Spencer?" "I think we are near something powerful and other-worldly. Lets go and find it, whatever it is." Kana asked "How do you know?" "My glasses can detect other worldly artifacts by changing colors. Cyan is none, orange is cold, yellow is warm and clear is dead on." June jumped in the conversation and said "Then lets go and find what ever this artifact is." Spencer took off his glasses and pointed it to the area here the lens turned yellow. After about 5 minutes, the lens turned clear as purified water. Spencer then said "Whatever this object is, it is directly under my glasses, and it looks like a statue of a rodent, i better bring it to you." Kylie and Roberto shouted "SPENCER, DON'T!" But it was too late. the instant he grabbed the statue, he fainted and he became a brown hamster with a silver stripe on his head. Everyone then said "We have got to tell him the truth."

(How was it, please review)


End file.
